


Day 7: Power Swap AU

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Barry is the Arrow, Batman (mentioned) - Freeform, Full AU, M/M, Oliver is the Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: Oliver Queen has been the Flash for almost a year. He's good at his job and proud of it. Barry Allen had been the Arrow for only a few months. He's widely feared as a killer, lonely, and unfulfilled.





	Day 7: Power Swap AU

**Author's Note:**

> A day behind, but I'm done!!! This was a very fun week and I've added a couple stories to my list thanks to this week! Thank you all so all the awesome responses and the kudos! You all rule! 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

Oliver Queen had been the Flash for almost a year and he was good at it. Ever since he had woken up from his coma, other people affected by the Merlyn Particle Accelerator explosion had been causing chaos. Some of them were criminals, but most were just normal people, scared and unable to control their powers.

“Everything go okay Oliv-Flash?” Felicity’s voice rang through his com as he ran.

“Everything’s good, Overwatch. Just a scared six-year-old girl. I calmed her down and gave her parents the number for the training program.”

“Uh-huh, that’s great, but be need you back here. Like yesterday.”

Oliver’s stomach dropped, “I’m thirty seconds out!”

Oliver came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the Foundry, causing some of the papers at Felicity’s station to go flying. The base smelled like blood and stress made the air thick and electric. Diggle was working on someone on the medical table as Felicity and Malcolm watch from a safe distance.

“We were compromised?” Oliver asked, pulling off his red domino mask as he stepped forward.

“It would appear so.” Malcolm said, his face suspiciously blank as he watched Diggle stitch up the young man lying on their medical table.

“Who is he? How did he find us?”

Felicity just made a small squeaking sound and gestured to one of the counters. Sitting among the weapons and devices Malcolm threw together to help take down meta-human criminals was a quiver full of arrows and a dark green bow.

“Central City’s vigilante?”

“I believe he calls himself the Arrow,” Malcolm responded.

“He’s about 600 miles out of his territory.”

Felicity looked at him is confusion, “Since when do you have territory?”

Malcolm smirked, “Blame Batman.”

Oliver sighed, “What I mean is that if he wants to shoot people full of arrows in his city I can’t stop him, but he’s not doing it here. Felicity, how much can you figure out about him before he wakes up?”

“Since we have access to his face, fingerprints, and DNA, a lot.”

A few hours later, after Felicity had gotten up as much information as she could, Oliver had sped read the information a few times to memorize it, and Diggle had collapsed on the base cot mumbling about idiot vigilantes, the Arrow woke up with a loud groan and sat up.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Oliver said, mask back on, vocal cords vibrating.

The Arrow smiled, a bright cheery thing that lit up his entire face. “Flash. Nice to meet you. Thanks for, ya know, saving my life.”

“You snuck into our base and collapsed on our floor with five bullet holes in your chest.”

“Six!” Diggle called, his voice muffled by a pillow.

“Six bullet holes.”

The Arrow shrugged, then winced, “I could exactly go to a hospital. I have no plans on ending up in Iron Heights. My mask?”

“You can have it back when you leave.”

“So, you know?”

“Barry Allen, twenty six years old, six years ago you went missing on a science exposition in the North China sea along with your mentor, Harrison Wells. You were found on and uncharted island the locals call Lian Yu where I’m guessing you learned your new archery skills.”

Barry Allen stood up slowly, his face contorting in pain as he did. “Impressive. Your computer girl is good.”

“What are you doing in my city?”

Barry chuckled, “Your city? Are you Batman?”

“This isn’t a joke.”

Barry sighed and grabbed his green leather jacket, “Count Vertigo. He makes the most dangerous drug on the market, calls Starling his home. Ring a bell?”

Oliver nodded.

“Well, he’s expanding into Central and I intend to stop him.”

“By putting an arrow in his heart?”

“Or his neck or eye.”

Oliver speed forward and grabbed the bow out of the Arrow’s hand just as he picked it up, “I’m not going to just stand by and et you kill people in my city.”

“One person. One very evil person who wants to corrupt my city.”

“Not happening.”

Barry’s face changed going from the open and passionate expressions from before to an emotionless, steely mask. The Arrow kicked out, hitting Oliver in the knee before getting behind him, twisting the speedster’s arm behind his back painfully and forcing him to his knees. Oliver grunted in pain and tightened his grip on the other man’s bow.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Drop. The. Bow.”

Diggle scurried out of bed, grabbed his gun, and turned the weapon on the archer. “Let him go, Arrow!”

“Don’t you people get it?! Vertigo kills people! The drug isn’t going to stop being passed around until the Count is dead!”

“That’s not our decision.” Oliver hissed, “I don’t know what happened to you on that island, but you're not there anymore. You don’t have to kill your enemies here.”

The Arrow just twisted Oliver’s arm more, causing him to let out a small cry of pain. It was enough to cause Oliver to loosen his grip on the bow. Within seconds, The Arrow had the bow, his quiver, and his mask and was halfway out of the Foundry.

“Oliver?" Diggle was by his side, checking on his arm. “You okay?”

“Already healing, I think. I should probably go after him.”

“I wouldn’t. Kid seems to be ruled by his PTSD, I wouldn’t go after someone that dangerous during an episode. Go home. I’ll get Felicity back and we’ll call you if anything happens.”

Oliver nodded and speed out. He should probably tell his mother what was going on anyways. He speed into his room and changed out of his suit, hiding away when there was a knock on his door.

“Oliver? Was that gust of wind you?”

“Yeah!”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Moira Queen entered her son’s room, eternally the picture of grace. “I saw you on the news, did everything go ok in the field?”

“Yeah. That was completely normal, but we did have a visitor from Central City in the foundry.”

Moira’s eyes flashed with recognition, “The Central City vigilante is in Starling? What is he even doing here?”

“Trying to kill a drug lord.”

“Oliver,” Moira said slowly, carefully picking her word, “You can not associate with that man.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice right now. I’m not just going to let him kill someone.”

Moira examined her son’s face closely. “I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That the ‘there’s more to this person than they show look’.”

“That’s… not a look.”

“It is on you, Oliver,” Moira sighed, “Just promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I always am.”

Moira snorted, “No, Oliver, you’re really not.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was expecting to get a call sooner than he did, but at 4:30 in the morning, his phone lit up with Diggle’s name and a text.

_-He broke into the Verdant and is drinking our vodka._

So Oliver, not even bothering to change into his suit ran over and found the Arrow sitting at the bar in civilian cloths, drinking a glass of vodka.

“You were right.” Barry Allen called as Oliver walked over.

“You didn’t kill him?”

Barry took a deep breath and poured himself another glass. “I found him, I was ready to put an arrow in his heart, and then he injected himself with the largest dose of pure Vertigo I’ve ever seen. He was so afraid of me, that he decided overdosing on his own very dangerous drug was a better fate.”

Oliver just watched as the archer down the drink in one long swing and poured another glass.

“This isn’t what I wanted.”

“What did you want?”

Barry reached into his jacket and pulled out a small notebook. It was water damaged, but it looked like a list of names. “My mentor, right before he died, he gave me that. Said he had failed the city and asked me to right his wrongs. It turned into something more than that.”

“And now the people you want to help are afraid of you.”

Barry nodded, he was starting to look a little drunk, “This is all I know how to do anymore.”

“So keep doing it, but there’s nothing that says you have to kill your enemies.”

“Maybe,” Barry downed his drink, “I don’t have what you have here. A team, friends, support; it’s just me.”

“So change that too.”

Barry chuckled, “You make it sound so simple.”

Oliver smiled lightly, “I never said that, but I think you can do it.”

Barry grabbed another glass from behind the bar and filled it with vodka.

Oliver looked at the glass curiously. “I can’t get drunk.”

“Humor me.” Barry lifted his cup and said something in Russian before downing his drink.

After a few more drinks, Barry was pretty drunk and Oliver was (sadly) still sober.

Barry narrowed his eyes at the speedster. “I want to kiss you.”

Oliver had to hold back a laugh, “Alright.”

Barry perked up, reminding Oliver of an exciting puppy. “Really? Cause you’re like, crazy hot. You know that right?”

“I’ve been told and you’re not so bad yourself. Just, no more killing?”

“No more killing.” Barry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oliver’s.

Barry’s lips were soft and plump against Oliver’s. His breath tasted like vodka, but Oliver figured his wasn’t much better. Oliver couldn’t help himself as he grabbed Barry’s arms and pulled him closer. Barry moaned softly against his mouth and parted his lips a little more. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Barry pulled back.

“That was nice. We should do that again sometime.”

Oliver smirked, “Not right now?”

“I got a train to catch,” Barry pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and grabbed Oliver’s arm, writing his number down. “Till next time, Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending? Honestly, I just wanted to write a makeout scene. 
> 
> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
